


[art] Sokka

by dairaliz



Series: A:TLA Portraits [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairaliz/pseuds/dairaliz
Summary: Cardstock cutout art of Sokka
Series: A:TLA Portraits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880275
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	[art] Sokka

This was my first try of this type of art so please excuse the imperfections! Please don't repost!

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](https://schitthappens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
